1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a site access log analyzing method of analyzing and grasping how user's computers have accessed and utilized various types of sites a provided on servers on a computer network, in particular, on Internet and a method of displaying the site analog log.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of information has been put on sites provided in servers and presented to users in correspondence to an increase in an Internet population.
The manager of the sites attempt to obtain information as to the tastes and tends of the users by presenting the useful information to them so that the managers can obtain data for a company strategy, marketing and the like and find new customers.
It is necessary, however, to detect and analyze how the users have read and used the page files describing various types of contents between sites or in a site and to grasp how the users have utilized them in order to obtain the information as to the tastes and trends of the users. As a conventional method of detecting and analyzing how the page files have been used by users, there has been used a method of recording log files in servers based on the access information from the users and analyze the log files to thereby grasp how sites have been utilized.
It is necessary, however, to dynamically capture how the users have moved in the respective content files and returned therefrom in order to obtain the information as to the tastes and trends of users in more detail. When, however, the conventional method of using the log files in servers is used, it is difficult to dynamically grasp a content file and a server from which a user, who had accessed to a prescribed content file, has returned as well as it is impossible to time sequentially trace a user who has made reciprocating movements between prescribed content files in a site even if it is the same site, although it is possible to grasp quantitative information such as the total number of users who have accessed prescribed content files.
An object of the present invention made in view of the above problem is to provide a site access log analyzing method and a method of displaying the site analog log capable of grasping how respective content files have been utilized by users in sites between servers or in a server by dynamically detecting and analyzing how the sites have been utilized and displaying the result of analysis.